story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruud (TSST)/Quotes
*'First Meeting:' "Hello, I'm Ruud. What the...? You feel a lot better!" *'Morning:' "Good morning." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon. Do your best at work." *'Evening:' "Evening..." *'Night:' "Good night. Get to bed early. Staying up late isn't good for you." *"It looks like you're feeling good today." *"Well... Take it easy." *"Did you hear the news? Eleonora and Pavao got married. Pavao's appearance looks more childish than her. But in my opinion, they're great together." *"I heard Claire and Austin got married. I wish I could be as cheerful as the duo." *"I heard Gianna and that cyclist got married." *"I heard Jocelyn and that strange explorer got married." *"I heard Konrad and Reni got married." *"I heard Maria and that sexy guy in red got married." *"I heard Mina and that martial artist got married. What a perfect match." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "I'll appreciate it." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Oh! Hee hee.... How cute." *'Win a Contest:' "Good idea... You won the contest... That's great..." *'Lost a Contest:' "I'm sad... you didn't win..." *'Talk too Much:' "Kick back and relax." *'Favourite:' "A Herring? Thank you very much. I feel delighted.♥︎" *'Loved:' "Wow, I can have this? I like it very much. I'm so happy, thank you very much." *'Liked:' "Ah, this is for me? Thank you for taking the time." *'Neutral:' "Um, thank you so much. I like it." *'Dislike:' "Hmm, what a mess." *'Hated:' "What should I do with this?" *'Horror:' "Uh... Scrap Metal. What an awful and useless gift." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "O... Is it a gift for my birthday? Thanks..." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "It's my birthday and you give me this? Is that some kind of joke?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I'm sorry... I can't accept anymore today." *'White:' "Ahh... If I could just spend the entire day doing nothing, that's happiness... Sigh..." *'Black:' "Heh... I think it's best to just take it easy. You have to take a day off once in a while." *'Blue:' "I go swimming every day. There's no better way to relax." *'Purple:' "If you remember your mistakes, you won't repeat them." *'Yellow:' "Um... Player... Are you doing well? I see, that's great. It makes me feel happy when you are happy." *'Orange:' "I like it that you love me. I'll always love you too." *'Teal:' "When I think about you I feel so at ease. It makes me so happy. If you would think about me in the same way, I don't think I could be happier." *'Green:' "I like to stare into space, but recently, whenever I do, all I can think of is you." *'Pink:' "Being around you makes me feel so happy and peaceful, player..." *'Red:' "Getting married with someone is a strange feeling. It makes my heart feel warmer. It's as if even the winter couldn't cool it down." *'Rainbow:' "I feel at peace just thinking about you, player. It would be great if you were thinking about me too." *'Christmas': "See... today is Christmas, and I'm here to invite you. Will you celebrate it with me? **'Yes:' "Come to the apartment at 18:00. I'll be waiting." **'No:' "I guess you're right..." (Ruud leaves) *'White Day:' "Um... player, can I come in?" (Opens door and approaches the player) "To thank for all you've done for me, I made this food for you. Please try some." (Got recipe, then Ruud leaves.) *'Valentine's Day:' "Wow, I get one too? You shouldn't have troubled yourself. Thank you very much." *'Engagement:' "Am I blushing? Well, the wedding is soon. I'm kind of stressed." *'First Pregnancy:' "What? Are you pregnant? Idiot... of course I'm happy." *'Second Pregnancy:' "What? Are you pregnant again? Phew... of course I appreciate it." *'After Childbirth:' "Me as a daddy... It hasn't hit me yet." *'First Child grows up:' "Kids are hard to keep up with once that starts." *'Second Child grows up:' "Player, look! Don't you think Child has grown?" *'Engagement:' "Congratulations on your proposal. I wish you well." *'First Pregnancy:' "You two are going to make such amazing parents." *'Second Pregnancy:' "Bringing up a child is hard work. I guess it's worth it, though..." *'After Childbirth:' "I'm glad it was a safe delivery." *'First Child grows up:' "Your first child has grown up? Whoa." *'Second Child grows up:' "Does Child smile often? It's because of you, player." *'While dating:' "Christine's personality shines like... a star! No, like a princess!♫" *'Engagement:' "Planning marriage used to be a pain. Now... I kind of like it. Don't tell!" *'Rudi is born:' "Sometimes Rudi snores when he's sleeping. It's so cute!" *'Rudi grows up:' "I have so much love and respect for my family.♥" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes